Back from being gone
by Aeruthin
Summary: ON HIATUS What if Qui-Gon came back at the beginning of AotC? How would that have changed the galaxy? Read and find out! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Torture.

Pain.

Anger.

Hate.

Images of his mother, injured and laying on the floor, floated through his mind.

"No," he muttered, "No, mum, no!"

"Anakin," his mother whispered and although Anakin knew it wasn't directly pointed at him, he said: "I'm here, mum. Don't give up!"

But the image changed again and pain once more rushed through his body. Not his own pain. His mothers. She was dying.

"Mum!" Anakin screamed. "Mum, NO!"

With a jolt he sat right up in bed, breathing heavily. His mother, he had to save his mother! His feet touched the cold floor. Only then he came aware of his surroundings. He was on Naboo. Protecting Padmé from whatever may harm her. Padmé…

Anakin Skywalker looked at the other side of the bed and saw to his relief that she was still asleep. He hadn't woke her. He stood up, ignored the cold and walked outside. It was early in the morning, the sun was just rising above the mountaintops.

Outside Anakinclosed his eyes and tried to relax his body. He had had nightmares about his mother since he left her ten years ago, but they never had become so intense, so realistic. Anakin shuddered. He knew they weren't ordinary nightmares anymore. They were visions. Anakin tried to let his fear go in the Force, like his master Obi-Wan had taught him. It didn't work. Was she alright? Was this the future? The past? Was it happening now? He should be there, he should do something, he should…

"What's bothering you, Ani?"

Anakin spun around, hand reaching for his lightsaber. When touching only air he cursed and took a defending stance. With both his eyes and the Force he inspected his surroundings. He found nothing. It was utterly silent. Where was that guy? Who was he? It couldn't have been Padmé, the voice had been too low. Then why did it sound familiar?

"Who's there?" he asked. Obi-Wan maybe? No, he was tracking a bounty hunter down, he couldn't be on Naboo. And by the way, he wouldn't have asked if he was alright. _Dreams pass in time…_Anakin could almost hear his masters voice, telling him to ignore his nightmares. And: _Your lightsaberis your life. Don't lose it again! _His master was right in that though. Anakin cursed himself mentally all over again for not taking the weapon with him.

"Who are you?" he called again, when the man didn't answer. Strange. He couldn't feel anything trough the Force… Anger began to rise.

"Where are you?" he almost yelled.

"Calm yourself Anakin. Let go of your anger. I won't hurt you." The voice. So much like his master's, but yet different. Where had he heard it before?

"Show yourself!" He wouldn't be fooled. Anakinthought he heard a soft chuckle, before the man stepped in the light. Anakin's mouth fell open. This couldn't be. This just couldn't be. His mind screamed in denial. The Force however did not. Where he had just felt nothing, now a presence filled the Force. A presence Anakin hadn't felt in ten years. Before him, just as strong as he remembered, stood Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan's old master, who was killed by Darth Maul. Or so Anakin had thought.

A small smile touch Qui-Gon's lips.

"No, Ani, you're not hallucinating, although I am not alive. Not at the usual standards, that means." Only then Anakin saw that indeed blue glow surrounded the Jedi-master. He frowned. "How did you do that?" he asked in wonder. Qui-gon's smile widened.

"I learned this in those ten years I was one with the Force," Qui-gon answered. "Maybe I will tell you the details later. First I want to know where you were so upset about." Anakin looked to the ground, slightly embarrassed. "It was just a dream, Qui-gon sir." Old habitudes don't fade away quickly. "Nothing to worry about."

"No, it is not," Qiu-Gon said. His voice was calm and relaxed. Anakin couldn't help but relax too. The Jedi-master walked closer and put a hand on his shoulder. It was a strange feeling, both warm and cold. Actually Anakin almost expected the hand to go through him. The Jedi looked like a ghost. A nice one, though.

"Tell me where you dream was about, Ani." The voice didn't sound commanding in any way, but Anakin couldn't stop himself from telling the whole story. Not only the vision he had had tonight, but his earlier dreams also. When he was finished, Qui-Gon looked worried.

"Are you sure it was a vision?"

Anakin nodded.

"You want to go and safe her." It wasn't a question. Anakin closed his eyes and nodded again.

"But you do not know how to tell Padmé." Again a statement. Anakin looked up, surprised. Wasn't Qui-Gon going to stop him? He nodded for a third time.

"I suggest you ask her to come with you. So you won't be abandoning your mission and you can save Miss Skywalker."

Anakin couldn't help that a grin split his face. The Jedi-master didn't only didn't stop him, he also told him how to not abandon his mission! "Thanks!" he said, but suddenly he realized Qui-gon was gone. Anakin frowned and looked around. Where did he go? Had he imagined it all? No. He could still feel his faltering presence in the Force. Then why…?

"Anakin?" For a second time he spun around, caught off guard by a voice. This time he knew exactly who it was, though. Padmé.

"You're up early," she said, suspicion in her voice. Anakin closed his eyes for a brief moment. It was now or never.

"Padmé, there's something I have to tell you."

--

Anakin and Padmé walked on the hot sand of Tatooine. The suns were just rising, but the heat had already started to grow. One of the things Anakin hated about the planet. Damned heat. After telling Padmé about his dream and his mother, he had asked her to come with him. He hadn't told her about Qui-Gon. The Jedi would tell her if he found it necessary. And by the way, Anakin wasn't sure anymore if he had been there at all. Padmé had immediately agreed with going for his mother and they had left Naboo. After arriving on Tatooine they had sought out Watto and found him. The old shopkeeper had told Anakin he had sold his mother and that her new owner apparently had set her free and married her. And so Anakin found himself standing for his mothers new house. With a know in his stomach he drew a deep breath.

"It's gonna be okay," Padmé whispered. She gave him an encouraging look. Anakin walked down the stairs, which let to a small courtyard. A droid spotted them a came forward. He seemed quit familiar.

"Welcome, I am C-3PO, human-"

"3PO?" Anakin asked in surprise. He had build the droid when he was eight and left it with his mother. "Is that really you?"

"O my…" 3PO said. "It's the maker! Master Ani! And Miss Padmé. How wonderful!"

"3PO, is my mother here?" Anakin asked.

Despite the lack of movable parts in his face, C-3PO seemed to look sad.

"We'd better go inside, master Ani."

Anakin stood outside the farm. It had all come true. His nightmares. His vision. His mother had been captured by the sandpeople. After following C-3PO into the house he had met his half-brother and stepfather. They had told him about her. How she had disappeared a month ago. How they had tried to rescue her. And failed. There wasn't even the slightest possibility she was still alive. Or so they said. Anakin didn't believe it. Couldn't believe it. He would go after her. She had to be alive.

A soft sound behind him made him turn around. It wasn't Padmé, as he expected, but the blue ghost-presence of Qui-gon. His eyes stood sad. He surely knew about his mother. He walked closer and put his hands on Anakin's shoulder, like he had on Naboo.

"I have to go and find her," Anakin said hoarsely, looking up to the older Jedi. It was strange. Obi-wan had always been shorter than him. It was quite comforting actually. Qui-gon nodded. "I know," he said. "But promise me one thing, Ani." The Jedi let him go. He would promise him everything.

"Do not let in to your anger and hatred." Not hate the ones who had captured his mother? It would be hard, but he would try. Anakin nodded.

"I won't," he said soft. Qui-gon smiled. "I know you won't," he said.

Anakin turned around, ready to walk to his speeder.

"Oh, and Anakin?" Qui-gon called him back. "Remember what Yoda always says."

"Which one?"

"There is no try, there's only do or do not. Don't try to save your mother. Just do it."

Anakin grinned. "Yes, Master."

And with that he took off, ready to bring his mother back home.

--

The sandpeople's camp was easy to be found. Anakin had just followed his nose. The smell was awful and you could notice it a mile away from the camp. Well, camp wasn't exactly the right word. It was more a bunch of tents, with lack of structure thrown together. There were no guards, or any other form of defense. They probably thought they didn't need it, Anakin thought. Well, he didn't care. He just wondered how Lars had managed to lose thirty men and his leg to this guys. They had to be stronger than they looked. Although his mother had married Lars, he knew he would never see him as a father. No real one, anyway. The closest one who had been like a father to him was Obi-wan, and even he was more like a big brother. Maybe Qui-gon , Anakin mused. He more then liked the Jedi. That would make him and his master real brothers, because Qui-gon had been a father for Obi-wan, too. Anakin liked that thought. Focus. He put the thoughts back in his mind. He needed to save his mother first. He didn't knew what he would do if he lost her.

The camp was quite big, but it was utterly silent. Only a few dogs were fighting for a bone. With guidance of the Force Anakin sneaked inside. Finding his mother would turn out to be a little more difficult. But only a little. Anakin closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. He ignored the dark presence of the sandpeople, it made him feel sick, and concentrated on the light that presented his mum. There. It was weak, but definitely his mother. Anakin let out a short sigh of relief. She was alive! He sneaked trough the camp to the tent where his mother was in. Not bothering to use the door, he ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole in the tent-cloth and went inside. What he saw made him gasp for breath. His mother wasn't laying on the floor, like in his visions, but was clung to a wooden frame. Blood was covering her face and wrists. Anakin rushed to her side and cut the bonds with his lightsaber Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Mum," he whispered, "I'm here, mum!"

The eyelids of his mother fluttered.

"Ani?" her voice was hoarse. She spoke! A small smile set across Anakin's face.

"It's me, mum," he said, "I'm gonna rescue you!"

She rose her hand and gently stroke his cheek.

"Ani. Oh, my young boy has grown up," his mother muttered, "You're so handsome!"

"Come with me, mum," Anakin said. He tried to stand, but she grabbed his arm.

"Ani," she said, "I… love…" Her voice trembled. She was dying.

"Mum, come with me!" Anakin said again, more desperately. Tears were streaming across his face. As response his mother tightened her grip.

"I… love…" she said again. Whispered again.

"No, mum!" She wasn't dying. She couldn't be! Anakin thought. "Don't give up, mum, don't go!"

A shiver run through her body.

"I…"

"NO!"

Anakin reached to the Force. Let the power run through him, almost consuming on his way. He had never used so much. Not even thought of using an amount like this. Instead of seeing his mother, he felt her now, a weak but steady presence. He could see the Force swirling around them. He placed his hand on her head, let the Force float in her, around her, through her. He would heal her. Not try to, but do. He sent healing-waves until he almost collapsed and even more after that. He was the Force and the Force was him, willingly to do whatever he asked. It almost hurted.

And then it was over. The Force left him, empty and exhausted and he collapsed. With his last bit of strength he lifted his head and looked at his mother. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be asleep. Did it work? He reached out with his hand and placed it on her heart. Her body was warm, but that wasn't the only thing Anakin felt. Soft, but steady, he felt her heartbeat under his fingers. Dum-dum, dum-dum. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever felt. She was alive! He cried. Tears of joy were welling up from his eyes, and he could and did not bother to stop them. His visions had not been right. _Always in motion the future is_, he heard Master Yoda tell him. And as always the old green troll had been right. His joy giving him strength, he lifted his mother in his arms and left the sandpeople"s camp. No one had seen him. Anakin couldn't help but grin on that thought.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Jedi-Knight Obi-wan Kenobi had tried to figure out who was behind the attack on Padmé Amidala since he and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker had been assigned to the mission. After finding a clone-army on Kamino and tracking a bounty-hunter named Jango Fett and his "son" he finally found the answer. The bounty-hunter had lead him to a planet called Geonosis and so had Obi-Wan found the headquarters of the Separatists. After parking his ship he had sneaked in the building.

The sound of a large machine could be heard everywhere in the hallway Obi-Wan was in. No need to be silent, the Jedi walked further. The small hallway he was in emerged in a large cave. The noise was deafening, overwhelming any other sound. If someone came up here, Obi-Wan wouldn't hear him. But that someone wouldn't hear him either and he had the Force to rely on. A railing prevented you from falling into the depths of the cave. Obi-Wan walked slowly forward and looked down. He never had been in for heights, but what he saw did him gasp for breath. It wasn't just a machine. It was a factory. And it was making droids. Thousand battledroids, all made for one thing: war. The Separatist were preparing a war. Suddenly Obi-Wan was very glad to have found the clones on Kamino. He grimaced. War was the last thing he and the council had been hoping for. But maybe they could prevent it. Maybe.

He continued down the path, until he heard something else then the machines. Voices. He sneaked further in and hid in the dark. The voices were closing in. Obi-Wan recognized some of them: the leader of the Trade federation, Nute Gunray, Dooku of course, and further ones he had once heard. They walked pass him and Obi-Wan held his breath and masked his Force-presence. Dooku would be able to sense him, since he had been a Jedi himself. A good one. He had been Qui-Gon's master, that had to mean something.

Luckily that didn't happened and Obi-Wan could now clearly hear where they were talking about.

"I will not sign anything till she's dead," said a slightly panicked voice of Gunray.

"She will die, Viceroy," Dooku's calm voice answered. So it was Dooku, then, Obi-Wan thought. Mace and Yoda wouldn't like this. He had heard enough. He waited till the voices had died away, before he left his hiding, but walked away quickly, the noise of the machines hiding his footsteps.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWsWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

When Anakin returned, Padmé stood outside, waiting for him. Her expression stood worried, but changed to relief when she saw them both alive. They quickly brought his mother inside and placed her in bed. When Lars saw see was still alive, he erupted in tears and hugged Anakin. Anakin couldn't help, but hug him back. An uncle. Maybe he would be able to see Lars as an uncle. His half-brother Owen gave him a big smile, the first one, and kissed Anakin's mother on her forehead. Beru was in tears, too, and hugged both him and Padmé. The two girls had become friend in the short time they had stayed here.

Anakin spent the rest of the day and night watching over his mother who still was in the healing-trance he had placed her. Padmé said he needed sleep, but he didn't listen. At last she left him alone, after bringing him some food. He gave her a small smile, but didn't took his eyes away from his mother. Somehow, however, he abruptly woke when someone placed a hand on his. He had fallen asleep? When? How? He opened his eyes and looked in his mothers face. She was awake. They looked in each others eyes for a long moment. Anakin could see happiness, love, pride. It made him glow. How he had missed her! He smiled.

"Good morning, mum," he said softly after a while.

"Good morning, Ani," she said, just a soft.

Anakin hugged her. Her arms tightened around him and she pressed a kiss on his forehead.

"I missed you, mum," he muttered.

"I missed you too, my boy, I missed you, too."

It felt so warm, so save in his mothers arms. Everything would be alright now. Nothing could hurt them here. He was home again.

The door slowly opened and Anakin looked up. Padmé stood in the doorway, her lips curled up in the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Time for some breakfast?" she asked.

They all gathered in the small room, eating and laughing. Anakin's mother wanted to know everything about what had happened to them after he left. He told about the first meeting with the council, how they first didn't want to train him. Told about the days he spent with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, how first the young Jedi seemed a little bit cold, but if you knew him better he was a really nice guy. Told them about how they had left to Naboo to save the people. His mother said she had always known that Padmé was more than a handmaiden. Padmé's cheeks flushed by that. When he told about Qui-Gon's death, however, her eyes stood sad and Anakin thought he even saw tears. They were silent for a while, letting Anakin's mother accept the news. After a while she said: "How did Obi-Wan took it?" Even though she had never met Obi-Wan, she knew how it was to lose someone.

"Well…" Anakin started. He could still see the grief, the pain, the guilt in his master's eyes during Qui-Gon's funeral. "Like a Jedi, I think," he continued. "He still thinks it is his fault, though." Yoda had told him how it had happened. Obi-Wan never had. He couldn't. "It's a long time ago, so he has overcome it." Not completely true. Anakin had heard his master woke up from a nightmare more then once. S_ome dreams fade away_, Obi-Wan had said when he told him about his nightmares. Anakin had added silently: _and some don't_. His master had nodded. _And some don't_, he had repeated softly, his eyes clouding over for a second. The pain was still there, buried, but coming to the surface once a time. Anakin wondered if Qui-Gon had already shown to Obi-Wan that he could come back. Probably not. He would ask the 'dead' Jedi when he saw him again.

They changed the subject and Anakin told them how he had become a Padawan. His mother was a little surprised that they had given Obi-Wan permission to train him. Anakin couldn't really answer that. Maybe he would ask Obi-Wan someday. Being trained at al was good enough for him, but if his mother wanted to know… He continued telling them about his missions, including how he and his master felt in a nest of Gungarks. He was just telling them how he had saved both of them, when C-3PO came in, followed by a bleeping R2-D2.

"I'm deeply sorry, masters. I couldn't stop him. You know how headstrong he can be, he things to much and… "

"It's alright, 3-PO," Anakin cut him off. He turned his attention to R2.

"What's wrong, R2?" he asked. What could upset the little droid like this?

R2 let out a series of bleeps. Anakin turned his gaze to 3-PO again.

"He says you got a message from a certain Obi-Wan Kenobi, sir. Do you know him? " But Anakin was already on his way, leaving Padmé to deal with the confused droid.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Changed some mistakes 4-13-2009


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews! It makes me really happy^^  
Jedi Knight 13: I'm working on it, it's just so hard... There probably some mistakes in this one, too. please don't stop reading O.O

Disclaimer: I don't own SW, it all belongs to George Lucas... *sigh*

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter two.

Anakin ran to their ship. He hadn't checked his master lately, not through their bond and neither with holograms and when he reached out now his blood ran cold. The place where he usually felt the bright force-presence of Obi-Wan, there was now nothing then a black hole. Obi-Wan was shutting him out. Which meant he was in trouble, pain or both. Anakin shivered. What could have happened? He rushed inside and pushed the 'play'-button before he seated himself in the pilot-chair. The hologram showed him his master, telling him to transmit the message to the council. Anakin just wanted to, when the hologram-Obi-Wan suddenly drew his lightsaber and began reflecting bolts coming from a place Anakin couldn't see. Then he disappeared and was replaced by a battle-droid. Someone swore. Anakin spun around, his hand on his 'sabre, half expecting an attack, but he saw Qui-Gon, who looked at the hologram with a worried expression. Anakin looked at the Jedi-master for a while. He was worried himself, too very worried, but Obi-Wan could handle himself, right? He was only blocking him because he didn't want him to get in trouble, right? The black hole didn't meant… No, he would have known.

"Have you told him?" Anakin suddenly asked. The question had just popped in his head. Qui-Gon finally tore his eyes from the hologram and looked at him.

"What? Who?" he asked.

"Obi-Wan. Have you told him you're back?"

"I…" the tall Jedi suddenly looked embarrassed. "I am not really back." His voice was soft.

"You haven't," Anakin concluded. "Why not?"

Qui-Gon opened his mouth and closed it again. It was strange to see the Jedi-master off guard like this.

"He loves you, you know," Anakin continued. "He still dreams about you."

"He does?" Qui-Gon's eyes misted over. Anakin nodded.

"He blames himself. For your death."

Qui-Gon frowned. "Does he?"

Anakin nodded again. He wouldn't say it when it wasn't true, would he?

"Go and tell him," he ordered the Jedi. He glanced at the door, feeling an familiar force-presence coming closer and back at Qui-Gon again. The Jedi-master, however, had already disappeared. Anakin hoped he would go to Obi-Wan, wherever his master was.

Anakin walked to the hologram and started it again when Padmé entered.

"What…?" she asked, but Anakin pointed at the blue appearance of his master, just when he told them to transmit the message. Anakin sent it to the council and Master Windu and Master Yoda responded. They said they would sent all the free Jedi to help Obi-Wan, but ordered Anakin to stay on the same place. His first attention was protecting Senator Amidala, so they said.

Anakin had never been so frustrated. He desperately wanted to help his master. But how could he protect Padmé at the same time? He didn't want to abandon her. It was Padmé herself who came with an answer. "Your first attention is protecting me," she said, her eyes rebellious, "and I'm going to help Obi-Wan." Anakin would have kissed her right there, if she had liked it. How could someone not be in love with her? Instead he hugged her. "What would I do if I hadn't you?" he asked. She only smiled.

There was someone else who was holding him on Tatooine, though. His mother. Now he had found her back, he didn't want to leave her, but there was now way to bring her with him. He had to choose. And he did. Slowly Anakin walked back to the farm. Padmé was preparing the ship for takeoff and sent him to tell his mother they would leave. He prayed that his mother would understand. He shouldn't have worried.

"Of course you have to go and save him, Ani," she said. "He's your master, your friend. If you don't go you will regret it later."

"What about you, mum," Anakin asked. "Will you…"

"Yes, Anakin. I will. I really love Cliegg." She smiled. "Now go. This isn't a farewell, but a goodbye."

Anakin embraced her. "Can I look back now?" he asked.

His mother laughed. "Yes, my love, now you can." She kissed him on his cheek. "Now go."

Anakin walked in a steady pace back to the ship. When he was almost outside sight he turned and waved. He would see his mother again. He was sure of that. But now, someone else needed him.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan was floating in the air, hold up by anti-gravity and force-resistance bonds, surrounded by a blue glow and slowly turning around. He had been captured. As soon as he reached his ship, he had sent a message to Anakin, due his transmitter couldn't reach Coruscant anymore. Why his apprentice had been on Tatooine he didn't know, but it turned out to be handy. He only hoped that Anakin was alright.

He heard a sound, the doors opened and Count Dooku entered.

"Traitor," Obi-Wan spat.

"O no, my friend, this is an terrible mistake."

"I thought you were the leader here, Dooku," Obi-Wan said, his voice cold.

"I have nothing to do with this, I assure you. I will do anything to set you free."

"I hope that doesn't take to long. I have work to do." Set him free? Sure. The count started to walk around. Obi-Wan had to turn his head so he didn't lose him out of sight. He didn't like it to have his back to the count.

"May I ask why a Jedi-Knight comes all the way here, to Geonosis?"

"I've been tracking a bounty-hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?" Obi-wan said without hesitation. Lying would do no good here.

"You will not find any bounty-hunters. The Geonosians don't tolerate them."

"Well, I don't blame them, but he is here, I assure you."

"It's a pity our path have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very high of you."

Qui-Gon. Even the name made his heart hurt a little.

"I wished he was still alive," Dooku continued. "I could have used his help right now." Was the pain in his voice fake? Or did he really care that his former apprentice was dead? Obi-Wan couldn't tell. He knew, however, that his master would never have helped the count.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never have joined you," he said.

"I wouldn't be so sure, my young Jedi-friend. Qui-gon was quite aware of the corruption in the senate. He would have join me if he knew the truth."

"The truth?" Obi-Wan asked.

"The truth." He continued to walk for a while and Obi-Wan started to wonder if he had lost his tong suddenly when he spoke again.

"What if I told you that the Republic was now in control of the dark lord of the Sith?"

What? He had to be lying.

"No, that's not possible. The Jedi would have felt it." Would they?

"The Dark Side is clouding their visions, my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious."

"I don't believe you." The Count had to be telling lies. How could they not have felt it?

"The Viceroy of the Trade-federation was once in lead with this Darth Sidious ten years ago. He was betrayed by the Dark Lord and came to me for help." How could Dooku have helped them? If the Trade Federation hadn't attacked Naboo, Qui-Gon would still be alive.

"You must join me, Obi-Wan," de count said. "Together we will destroy the Sith!" Join him and destroy the Sith? They would have to start with Dooku himself, then.

"I will never join you, Dooku," he said.

Dooku sighed. "Releasing you can turn out to be difficult," he said, before left the room.

Obi-Wan snorted. As if he would even try. He quickly inspected his bonds. There was no way to open them with the force, but he could still use it for other things. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and easily found his center. He reached out with his mind and felt the prison he was in. Continuing this way he found Dooku, followed by two droids, walking in a cave-like room. His force-presence sickened Obi-Wan. It was completely consumed by the Dark Side. Dooku stayed in the room, apparently waiting for someone. Obi-Wan used the time to inspect the caves, so he could find his way out. He discovered that he was hold close to the surface. Good. That made escaping easier. He noticed that Dooku wasn't alone anymore. Gunray and the scum who always followed the leader of the Trade Federation had joined him. Obi-Wan sharpened his attention so he could hear what they were saying.

"And, what did he say?" the Viceroy asked.

"He didn't believe me," Dooku said. His presence pulsed with anger. "He is too stuck in the way of the Jedi to join us. Just as his master was." There was something sad in his voice. So he did care. Interesting, a Sith with feelings other than anger and hate.

"And the Senator? Did he say where she was?"

"Of course he didn't. I haven't asked him."

"Why not?" Gunray blurted out angry. "We need..."

"Go and ask him yourself. You can do whatever you want, if he stays alive."

"But..."

Obi-Wan didn't stay to listen to more, but returned to his body. So they didn't know where Padmé was? That meant Anakin wasn't in currently danger and went to Tatooine for another reason. He tried to reach his apprentice through their bond, but only met silence. He frowned. Why was the boy shutting him out? Or maybe... He reached out with the Force again, but went further this time. He was blocked by a Force-shield. Great. That explained why they hadn't found the building before. Well, he could at least use the Force inside.

Footsteps outside the door made him look up. Gunray really wanted to know where Padmé was, didn't he? The doors opened again and eight battle-droids entered the small prison, followed by the Viceroy and 'Scum', like Obi-Wan decided to call him.

"Jedi," the Viceroy greeted him.

"Viceroy." Obi-Wan met the glare with a cold stare of his own. He didn't blink once. The Viceroy shifted uneasily and turned his gaze to one of the droids.

"Open the bonds," he ordered.

Was that guy really that stupid? Even if he hadn't his 'saber, he could escape. Out of the room, that means. Outside he would need a weapon. A blaster would do. Obi-Wan didn't think Dooku would give his lightsaber back. The droids opened his bonds. Obi-Wan landed lightly on the flour, barely touched it before he came into motion. Using the Force, he had already unarmed three droids before they could react. He was about to get the blaster of the fourth one, when a calm voice filled the room.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Obi-Wan froze. He hadn't felt the count coming and fight without a weapon would do no good. He slowly turned around and rose an eyebrow. "Well, I had to try," he said, "your friend here thought I would cooperate. I had to show him how wrong he was."

Dooku smiled slightly, but the smile didn't touch his eyes. "Luckily I'm not that stupid," he said. He waved with his hand and one of the droids walked to Obi-Wan, who kept his eyes at the count. He quickly searched for an way out, but with a Sith armed with a lightsaber and eight battledroids there was none. The droid placed a belt around his neck. As soon as the cold metal touched his flesh he couldn't feel the Force anymore. He closed his eyes for a few seconds, his hole body regretting the absence. Then his eyes met Dooku's again.

"He will be easier to handle this way, Viceroy," the count said and with a last look at Obi-Wan he left the room. Obi-Wan didn't took his eyes from the closed door, until Gunray walked into his view.

"Now you aren't so eager to fight, are you, Jedi?" he asked.

Obi-Wan turned his glance to the Viceroy, who stepped back at the look in his eyes. Obi-Wan snorted. Coward, he thought.

"Take him away," Gunray said quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews!  
No Anakin in this chapter, only Obi and some Qui-Gon.  
Hope you like it!

disclaimer: i do not own star wars or any of the characters. I do own the DVD of he phantom menace^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3

Obi-Wan was thrown roughly in his cell. The droids left, only one small candle lighting his prison, barely enough to see the wall on the opposite. The cell was different from the one he had been in and Obi-Wan had no idea were he was exactly, for he had been unconscious by that time. The Viceroy had asked where the Senator was, but when Obi-Wan hadn't answered, he hadn't asked anymore. Obi-Wan's whole body was covered with blood, mostly from his back, which had been torn open by a whip. He hadn't uttered a single word. Of course Gunray hadn't liked that and he had ordered to continue the torture, till he had realized he was killing the Jedi. Furious, he had told the droids to bring him to his cell, after muttering in his ear: _you will speak, Jedi_. One of the droids had hit him hard at the back of his neck and Obi-Wan had past out, only to woke up again when he had hit the floor.

He lifted his head, blinked a few times in order to let the world stop spinning and tried to get up. His body protested and he only managed to get his back right up against the wall. He winced when the wound touched the cold stone, but ignored the pain. He closed his eyes and struggled to find his inner center. Without the Force it was far more difficult, but at last the calmness floated through him. He gave in to his exhaustion and drifted into sleep.

-

Obi-Wan woke up from the cold, not because he had rested enough. Not at all. He shivered and opened his eyes. The world was still black around him. He suppressed the panic darkness always brought with it. _You're not blind, fool_, he snapped silently at himself. _The candle has just gone out_. He shuffled slowly to where he thought one of the walls was, his hand stretched out so he wouldn't bump into it. When his hand touched the cold stone, he sighed in relief. He had never liked darkness, not without the comforting presence of the Force. Without that he was blind. It definitely wasn't comforting now. He put his back against the wall, like he had done the previous night. His body still hurt, but he could live with it.

Obi-Wan heard a small sound and turned his head in that direction. His muscles tightened when he tried to pierce the dark with his eyes. Only a small light... The Force seemed to like him, because the doors opened and a droid came in, bearing a candle with him. Suddenly everything was too bright and Obi-Wan closed his eyes. After a few seconds he slowly opened them again, blinking. Finally he could make out another droid entering the room. It grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet. Obi-Wan grunted when the droid almost broke his arm while he put handcuffs on him.

"I can walk myself," he said and he tried to pull his arm out the grip of the mechanical hand.

"Move," was everything the droid said and he waved with his blaster. Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and snorted. The Viceroy had still a lot to learn about hospitality.

The droid dragged him along a small path trough the rocks. They passed a cave as big as the one the factory was in and one where Anakin surely would have bumped his head without ducking. For once Obi-Wan didn't care to be small. After a few turns he didn't know how to get back. The surroundings looked the same everywhere. He had to find things he could recognize, or else he would be completely lost.

After another hundreds of turns, they stopped in the middle of a tunnel. The droid touched the wall with his blaster and a secret door opened. Obi-Wan had to admit the room was well hidden. The droid pushed him inside and followed. He immediately recognized the room as the one he had been in yesterday. Or at least what he thought was yesterday. He couldn't really say he was glad to be back. Blood, his own, still covered the whip hanging at a hook on the wall. They could learn something about hygiene, too.

The droid pushed him in his back and took him to the middle of the room. He clung Obi-Wan's manacles to a chain was hanging down about two feet above his head. Obi-Wan didn't like this pose, feeling unprotected with his hands in the air. The droid walked back to the door and took position on the right side. Obi-Wan turned around, inspecting the rest of the torture-chamber. There was not only hanging a whip, but he saw staves which could cause pain by using electric pulses. He even saw an old fireplace, with logs ready to be lit. Wonderful. He turned his face to the droid again and closed his eyes. This time finding his center was more easy. The Viceroy would torture him again, but he would suffer it till the Jedi came. If they came.

He heard the door open and looked up. Gunray entered, followed by five droids. One of them took position at the left side of the door, the others were still standing behind the Viceroy, who walked to Obi-Wan and stopped just out of reach. _Still afraid_, Obi-Wan thought. He snorted. The Viceroy could better be afraid of his 'friends'. He had no idea where he was trapped in, how Dooku used him. It made Obi-Wan almost feel pity for him. Almost. Gunray had done to much worse to deserve pity.

"Jedi, I hope you had a good night?"

"Wonderful, it couldn't really be better. The floor was a little bit cold, though. You could do something about it. A bed, perhaps?" If he had to learn them something about hospitality, he'd better start now.

"You're not in a position to make jokes, Jedi," Gunray hissed.

"Then why do you ask?" Obi-Wan countered. The Viceroy brought his head close to Obi-Wan's. He stepped a little further away, as far as the chain allowed.

"Where is senator Amidala?"

"Like I said, I do not know," Obi-Wan responded. It was true, he didn't know if Padmé was on Naboo, or followed Anakin to Tatooine.

"Don't lie, Jedi," the Viceroy said. Obi-Wan had to stop himself from rolling with his eyes.

"I know you know," Gunray continued, "and you will tell me!" He mentioned with his hand the droids.

Obi-Wan at first didn't feel pain when the whip touched his flesh. But then it came in all it's agony. Not only his back, but his hole body seemed to burn. The droids didn't only use the whip, but the electric staves and the fire as well. They even just hit him with their mechanical hands. Obi-Wan lost every track of time. Pain ruled his senses, burning out every thought except one: _let it stop! _He didn't make a sound.

Suddenly it stopped. Obi-Wan vaguely heard someone say something._ Gunray_- flickered through his mind. Something hit him in his face and made his heads spinning. He heard a strange hiss- Obi-Wan couldn't place it. It sounded mostly like a snake, a reptile which didn't exist on this planet. Could they have imported one? Why would they? It was silent now, lovely silent. Obi-Wan would liked it if he only didn't fell so cold. It was ironic. He felt like he was freezing to death and at the same time he felt like his body stood on fire. Really, how strange could things get? Now he felt hot again. He preferred the cold, he decided. Yes, the cold was fine. The heat was just too hot. It made him feel the pain more, which burned, too. Cold would be so fine...

A splash of water hit Obi-Wan's face, leaving him gasping for breath. He opened his eyes and looked at the face of Gunray. His eyes narrowed, both to get his vision sharp again and to be able to look in the direction of the Viceroy. Not the most beautiful face to wake up with, he thought.

The Viceroy had gotten some confidence out of somewhere, because he was smiling evilly.

"Had had enough, Jedi?" he asked. Obi-Wan did no respond. He had to concentrate hard to understand Gunray's words at all. Luckily he felt cold again. Another hit and he had to blink a few times before he could see clearly again. Blackness was entering his vision. He tried to let go of his pain, enter the peace of unconscious, but the Viceroy had other plans. The water mixed with the blood on his face, stinging in the cuts.

"Tell me," Gunray hissed. "Where is she?"

Somehow Obi-Wan managed to stare coldly in the eyes of the Neimoidian.

"I will make you scream, Jedi!" Gunray spat. "Continue!"

-

Pain. An everything consuming pain. Obi-Wan tried to let go, except it as a sign of his body, let the Force resolve it. The Force didn't respond. How much he tried, the pain didn't go. As an tornado it rushed through, burning in his veins. His skin was on fire, his arms, his legs, his back, every single spot. But he did not scream, he wouldn't give the leader of the trade Federation that pleasure. He wouldn't. He concentrated on that thought. _Don't scream. Don't scream_.

And with the pain, came images. The Temple, the apartment he had shared with both Anakin and Qui-Gon, the fountains. Anakin, building his own lightsaber. Where was he now? Was he save or once again in trouble?  
But most of all, images of Qui-Gon appeared. Them sparring, talking, laughing. But crying as well, screaming, fighting. Not with each other, of course. But with Xanatos, Darth Maul. Their last battle. Obi-Wan felt tears coming up, but they where gone immediately again.

The pain ruled. He felt every stab, cut, push and hit a thousand times over, but he didn't scream. And when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, it stopped.

Slowly he became aware of his surroundings again. The droids still stood around him, their hands covered with blood. His blood, he knew. Hearing someone approach, he looked up.

"Tell me, Jedi," a voice said. Obi-Wan shivered. He needed all his strength to stay conscious. How could he tell anything. He didn't even fully remember what it was he had to tell. Not that he would have told the voice anything. He didn't like him. The voice apparently came to the same conclusion, because he ordered the droids to release him. He fell on the floor, his legs failing to support his weight. The stones were cold, in contrast with his body, which stood on fire again. The unconscious finally took him, the darkness giving him a tiniest bit of peace. When the mechanical foot hit his chest, he did scream. The pain exploding was just too much. He thought he heard someone laugh. Then he knew no more.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Qui-Gon didn't knew why he hadn't contacted Obi-Wan yet. Was he too afraid that his former Padawan wouldn't want him back? Probably. Would he, after he had forced him to take Anakin as his apprentice, still love him? Or would he abandon him just like Xanatos had? No, not Obi-Wan. If there was an abandoning, it was himself abandoning his former Padawan, his last words only pointed at a slave-boy from a distant planet. Qui-Gon had wanted to say so much more to his Padawan at that time. But he just had to make sure... _Stop this_, Qui-Gon ordered himself. He was on Geonosis and stood close to the entrance of the Separatist's building. He had waited here so he could easier tell the situation Obi-Wan was in. And to get his thoughts together. But that time was over. The only way to find out of Obi-Wan still cared about him was to confront him. Their bond was deadly silent. Obi-Wan surely avoided touching it. Qui-Gon couldn't blame him. He knew far to well how a bond felt when someone suddenly died. Like an open wound. Sure, it would heal in time, just like other wounds.

He turned his attention to the Force-presences in the building. He could easily make out the presences of the Viceroy and his old master Dooku. The bond between them had vanished a long time ago. Of course, Qui-Gon had loved his master, but after his knighting they both had gone there own way.

He could feel Obi-Wan as well, although his force-presence was very weak, as if the boy was only slightly force-sensitive, which was not true. Obi-Wan's midi-chlorians were almost as high as Anakin's. Qui-Gon had never told him that. Only when you reached knighthood, you could ask. Not telling stopped Padawans to become competitors or becoming arrogant. It explained why Anakin was having difficulty with controlling his emotions. The Jedi Order had been expecting him to be good at everything from the beginning, him being the Chosen One and such. Qui-Gon still believed that, but it was better if the boy found his powers himself. He would be a better knight if he knew about his limits.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes and concentrated on his former Padawan. He felt his surroundings change and when he opened his eyes he stood in a dark, small prison. His own appearance made it light up in a blue glow. Qui-Gon didn't really need the light, he could sense everything with the Force, but it could sometimes be handy.

Qui-Gon looked around. The prison was empty, except for an unconscious body, chained to the wall. The body was covered with blood and wounds and there wasn't any skin left on the back. It was a miracle he was still alive.

All his doubts forgotten, Qui-Gon immediately knelt down next to his former Padawan. He quickly inspected Obi-Wan's physical state with the Force.

He noticed that except the wounds, he had broken three ribs, which had luckily not made damage on the inside.

A collar around Obi-Wan's neck prevented him from touching the Force, which explained why Qui-Gon could barely feel him through the Force and why Obi-Wan wasn't in a healing-trance. Qui-Gon gathered the Force around him and he started to glow even more. He held his hand just an inch above Obi-Wan's back and started the healing-process. He first concentrated on the broken ribs, which were the most dangerous. The work was exhausting, taking both energy from the healer and the patient and Qui-Gon could not heal them fully. They would still be weak and if his former Padawan didn't watch out, he could break them again. It was always better than not heal them at all, though.

He then put his attention to Obi-Wan's back. He sent healing-pushes through their bond and touch the torn flesh. This process took longer, but it didn't took that much of his energy. After a few minutes, Obi-Wan started to stir under his hands. He groaned and tried to roll on his back. Qui-Gon stopped him.

"Shhh," he said, trying to sooth him. "It's alright."

Obi-Wan turned his head, blinked and opened his eyes. At first they didn't focus, but then he looked in his masters eyes. Obi-Wan's usually bright, blue eyes stood dull with fever. Qui-Gon could sense he wasn't completely conscious.

"Master?" Obi-Wan whispered, his eyes widening with confusing and hope.

"Yes, Obi-Wan, I'm here," Qui-Gon answered.

Obi-Wan lifted his arm and reached out. He was holding back, as if he wasn't completely sure if it was real. Qui-Gon took his former Padawan's hand gently in his own. At the touch Obi-Wan's eyes widened even more.

"Master, how? You're..."

"Not now, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said sternly. "You need to rest."

As obedient as ever, Obi-Wan closed his eyes.

"Yes, Master," he muttered.

Qui-Gon slowly continued the healing-process and Obi-Wan's body relaxed. He seemed to be sleeping again and without knowing his body shuffled closer to Qui-Gon's. When Qui-Gon had finished, his back had skin again, though raw. Qui-Gon couldn't do anymore, however. His former Padawan's body had to do the rest. Qui-Gon quickly healed the other wounds, till the only open ones were small cuts and bruises. Obi-Wan wouldn't die now.

Looking down at his former Padawan, Qui-Gon didn't want to leave. He gently stroke Obi-Wan's cheek. He remembered many times he had sat just like this, his Padawan asleep an he watching over him and, not as many times, it was the other way around. He wanted to stay and sit here till Obi-Wan woke up. And then talk with him, laugh with him. But he couldn't. The Force was telling him to go. He had been under the living for to long already. He sighed.

"Bye, my Padawan," he whispered, so he wouldn't wake him and he stood up.

Obi-Wan, obviously not asleep like Qui-Gon had thought, opened his eyes, turned on his back and grabbed Qui-Gon's arm.

"Don't go," he muffled.

"I have to, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said, his heart stinging with every word. He would leave Obi-Wan. Again. He knelt down and placed his hand on his Padawan's forehead. He sent calm force-pushes through their bond. He would put him asleep, so he wouldn't wake up from pain or cold.

"Will you come back?" Obi-Wan asked, his voice already drowsy.

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a few seconds. Then he looked in Obi-Wan's misty eyes again.

"I don't know," he said. It was true. He was still a puppet of the Force. "I assume I will."

Obi-Wan nodded and closed his eyes. He seemed satisfied with the answer. Qui-Gon was glad about that. He didn't want to hurt his former apprentice. The face of Obi-Wan relaxed. Qui-Gon smiled. Put on a braid and he looked exactly like he had ten years ago. With a beard, of course. Qui-Gon stood up and this time his former Padawan didn't stop him. He walked to the middle of the room. He was about to let go of his conscious self, to become one with the Force again, when he heard Obi-Wan's muffled voice.

"Master?" he said.

"Yes, Obi-Wan?" Why wasn't his former Padawan sleeping?

"I love you."

Qui-Gon wanted to run to his Padawan, hug him to death and tell him a thousand times he loved him, too. But he couldn't. The Force was pulling at him, ordered him to leave. He opened their bond as widely as possible and sent all his love and pride to his apprentice.

"I love you, too, Padawan mine," he said, "I love you, too."

He vanished.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: next chapter will take longer, i'm going on a schooltrip tomorrow^^

Please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, new chapter is up!  
Sorry for letting you wait so long...O.O

Hope you enjoy^^

* * *

Chapter 4.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes. In the small light from a candle at the door he saw he was in the same prison again. He shivered because of the cold stones. Slowly, in order not to hurt his body too much, he moved in a sitting position, but to his surprise his body didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would. He frowned slightly when he realized his fever, too, had gone away. According to the state he was in when he fell unconscious and the absence of the Force, his chest at least should hurt more then it did now.

While he had been unconscious, images of thousand things had flashed through his mind. From the Temple, from Anakin, even some from Yoda. But one thing attracted his attention most. He remembered he had felt like he had woken up and that Qui-Gon sat by his side, with his strong, but soft hands healing his wounds, a blue glow surrounding him.

Obi-Wan leaned with his head against his knees. How he wished Qui-Gon had really been there. His master would have known a way out. If only he himself had been faster... Stop it! He ordered himself. Dwelling on the 'ifs' wouldn't get him anywhere. His master was gone and he couldn't change anything about it. Not anymore.

Obi-Wan lifted his head and inspected his wounds in the light of the candle. They were almost all closed. He couldn't have done that himself, could he? But how... He felt his master's warm hands on his body once again, heard his calm, strong voice telling him to relax, to sleep...

No! he was dwelling once more. His master was dead. _But it felt like him_, a voice in his head said. _He sounded like him, he looked like him_.

It was a dream, caused by the fever, Obi-Wan countered. I felt him die.

_What about your wounds? Who could have healed them if it wasn't him?_

But Obi-Wan couldn't believe it. How much he tried and wanted, he couldn't. He shivered and fought the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I can't believe it, master," he whispered. "Cause what if it was only a dream, what if you aren't back? I won't survive losing you a second time."

He couldn't control that a single tear escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek.

-

After a while an other feeling shook him out of his thoughts. Hunger. He hadn't eaten anything since he had been captured. Nor drunk, now he thought of it. He slowly stood up, his hand resting against the wall. He waited until the dizziness faded and then looked around. To his surprise and pleasure there were a plate and a water-bottle near the candle. He walked toward it. Luckily the chain was long enough. On the plate lay something which looked like bread. Obi-Wan hesitated before he at it, but could find no reason why they would poison him. It was good to eat something. He was still hungry after he was done, but it would do. The water, of which he wasn't sure it really was water , so he decided not to think about it to much, tasted even better.

After he had eaten he sat down and leant against the wall again. After a while the candle flickered and went out. He was surrounded by darkness again, but he didn't really care.

Obi-Wan didn't know how long he had sat there when he heard footsteps. Gunray, he thought. Probably coming for another torture-session. Obi-Wan felt a hint of satisfaction. He hadn't told the Viceroy anything about Padmé or Anakin. So they were still save. Or so he hoped.

It was Gunray One of the droids who followed him bore a light, so Obi-Wan had to blink a few times before he could see. He noticed a flash of surprise on Gunray's face, when he stood up. He became a little dizzy again, but it faded quickly.

The Viceroy's expression changed from surprise to anger and after that to satisfaction, maybe even delight. Where could Gunbray be delighted about? Obi-Wan wondered. The bad feeling he sometimes had welled up once more.

"Jedi, I see you are well," Gunray said.

"Oh, indeed, I'm feeling perfectly fine," Obi-Wan answered sarcastic, "I like being tortured every day."

The Viceroy didn't react to his taunt.

"You failed, Jedi."

Obi-Wan suddenly felt very cold.

"May I ask with what?" he said, trying to keep his tone light.

Gunray laughed his disgusting laugh.

"In your mission, Master Jedi. Padmé Amidala is ours."

Obi-Wan froze. That couldn't be. How had they found her? What did they do to Anakin? Had they killed them already?

"Oh yes, Jedi, even with your pathetic self-sacrifice you couldn't save her. She's going to die. " Gunray sneered.

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. That wretched bastard! That wasn't a very Jedi-ish thought, but he couldn't release the anger boiling inside him. First the Viceroy had caused Qui-Gon's death and now he was going to kill Padmé and with her Anakin, too?

"I wonder what I like more, killing you in front of her, or killing her in front of you," Gunray continued.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on them!" Obi-Wan snarled.

Gunray laughed again, but Obi-Wan saw again fear in his eyes.

"What are you going to do about it? You won't be able to help her. She will die!"

The fear retreated from his eyes again when Obi-Wan didn't respond.

"You're weak, Jedi."

But Obi-Wan didn't listen. She _will_ die. So she was still alive. And maybe Anakin was, too. If they where going to kill the three of them together, he would see them again. There was still a change. They weren't dead yet.

"You won't get away with this, Gunray," he said, his voice calm, "as soon as the Temple knows about our disappearance, they will send Jedi to investigate." He prayed Anakin had received his message and had transmitted it to the council.

"They don't know where you are," Gunray snorted. But Obi-Wan saw the fear returning again..

"We will see," he said.

The Viceroy turned around and left without saying another word. Soon the prison was dark again. The droids hadn't left a candle this time.

Obi-Wan sat on the floor. He tried to meditate, but couldn't clear his mind. He wondered if Anakin was with Padmé right now. Knowing his Padawan, they would have had difficulty capturing him, except if Anakin had lost his lightsaber for the millionth time. He himself hadn't lost it that much when he was still a Padawan, right? Or maybe he had. He sighed and prayed that Anakin hadn't gotten himself killed in order to save Padmé or because of some foolish action. He wondered if he would have felt it. He still couldn't reach his Padawan. He would just have to be patient and wait.

He laid down and closed his eyes. The stone floor was not very comforting, but still he soon drifted into sleep...

He woke up when the door opened. He was on his feet in an instance, his stiff body tensed. Two droids had entered. One of them came closer. Obi-Wan didn't move when the droid removed the chain. His hands were still bound together, though. The other droid waved with his blaster.

"Follow," it's mechanical voice said.

Obi-Wan walked out the door slowly. Outside it were two other battledroids. If he had had his saber, he would have easily defeated them. Now he could only follow the first two, who were heading up into a tunnel.. The two battledroids followed behind him.

He was led through a lot of tunnels. He only recognized the first of them from his earlier trip, but then they turned right instead of left and were going upwards. The other tunnels did the same, so Obi-Wan assumed they were finally taking him outside, which meant they were going to kill him. Well, at least he wouldn't have to wait in that prison and do nothing.

It took them another couple of turns before he saw sunlight. The star stood high in the sky, it was around midday.

The droids didn't let him enjoy the sun very long, but led him inside, again. He was taken to a place he hadn't been before. It looked a bit like the room where he had spoken to Dooku, but it was a little bit smaller. Obi-Wan saw chains hanging from the wall, it seemed to be a popular decoration. The droids clung his bonds to one of them.

They left, but were quickly replaced by two Geonosians, who carried clothes and buckets with water. Why would they need to clean him? Obi-Wan wondered. Not that he cared, he was still covered with dried blood and dirt.

The water was cold, but it was refreshing. The Geonosians weren't soft and the pain slowly returned, especially in his back and chest. He wasn't completely healed yet.

After the cleaning they took off his clothes and replaced them by the ones they had brought with them. Thinking he might wear Dooku's old clothes, they were definitely Jedi's, made him feel a little sick, but then he realized the clothes suited him perfectly, so it couldn't have been from the taller ex-Jedi. They had made it specially for him. Why would they do such a thing?

While putting on his clothes, he had to be released from the chain. Unfortunately they had learned something and made sure one hand was still locked, so he couldn't escape.

They gave him some water and the bread-like stuff he had had earlier. Obi-Wan ate it all. There was no reason to starve himself to death.

The droids entered again when he had finished eating. They led him again through a couple of tunnels till they came in a big cave. It was open at one side and Obi-Wan saw droids and Geonosians everywhere. The droids brought him to a cage-like car, made from metal, completely closed and pulled by a creature walking on his back legs. It had two short front legs and a large tail. A small head with intelligent eyes rested on a long neck.

Obi-Wan was pushed inside the cage and the doors were closed behind him, shutting out all the light. He sat down on the floor, trying to find a comfortable position. Of course he found none.

A Geonosian yelled something and the car stared to move. When it finally stopped, Obi-Wan was sure he had scratches and bruises he hadn't had before.

Someone yelled again and the doors of the cage opened. Two Geonosians stood outside with a blaster pointed at him. Obi-Wan stood up and jumped outside. As soon as his feet touched the ground, one of the Geonosians walked away. The other poked in his ribs with the blaster. Obi-Wan followed the first one and looked around. The cave where he was now, looked like the one they had left. But on he other hand, everything looked the same on this planet. The Geonosians led him, how surprising, to a tunnel. After a few turns, Obi-Wan didn't count them anymore, they came in an other cave. It was small and had one other opening, which looked like an triangle. A vehicle, open this time, stood in the middle. Two animals with large horns, but clearly herbivores, stood before it, calmly waiting before they had to begin to pull.

There was something different between this cave and the others, Obi-Wan realized. He heard a loud noise, probably coming from outside. It sounded like an enormous waterfall, a none stop roaring. But it wasn't water what he heard. It was more... human. It were voices, thousands of voices.

Once again he was poked in his ribs with a blaster, it was starting to get very annoying, and the Geonosian pointed at the car. Obi-Wan jumped on it. Two other Geonosians entered the cave and the four of them took position at both sides of the wagon. One of them said something and the others made a strange sound. After a while Obi-Wan realized they were laughing.

He heard trumpets through the roaring outside and the wagon moved suddenly. Slowly the animals took him outside. He was welcomed by the roaring, screaming and yelling of thousands Geonosians and other creatures of the galaxy. The sound almost blew him from the car. He was in a theatre, a theatre of death. All these creatures had come here to see him die, to see blood. It made him feel sick. Sure, he had seen pain, blood and hate. He had seen torture and executions. He always wondered and always would wonder how people could become like this. Taking delight in the death of others... For once he was glad he couldn't touch the Force.

-

He searched the crowd with his eyes. Dooku had to be somewhere and so had Gunray. He didn't find them anywhere, however. He did see an empty balcony. They would probably appear there later.

They had reached the middle of the Arena, where three pillars were standing, all of them with chains hanging down from them. One of the Geonosians pulled him of the wagon and pushed him to the right pillar. His hands were bound to a chain again and after that the chain was pulled up to the top of the pillar, so he was forced to raise his hands above his head.

The Geonosians left without taking off the collar around his neck. Obi-Wan leaned with his head against the pillar and closed his eyes. Whatever they would throw at him, without the Force he hadn't much change to escape.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," he muttered.

"Has there been a time you hadn't?" a soft voice said. Obi-Wan's eyes flew open and he spun around. His breathing quickened. He would recognize that voice out of thousands.

He didn't see anyone. Had it been imagination? Suddenly he realized the collar around his neck had fallen of. He reached out to the Force and let it fill him with it's beautiful light. For the first time in ten years he touched his bond with Qui-Gon. To pull back immediately. It was as dead as it always had been. It still felt like an open wound.

The crowd began to roar again. He saw another wagon coming his way with two humans standing on it. He pushed the thoughts about Qui-Gon away.

Obi-Wan recognized his Padawan immediately. They both looked a little bit startled, but he couldn't tell if it was from the reaction of the crowd or from something else.

Obi-Wan met Anakin's eyes. He rose an eyebrow.

"I already started to wonder if you got my message," he mocked.

"Don't worry, Master, I retransmitted it, just as you requested," Anakin answered while he stepped of the wagon and a Geonosian bound him to the pillar next to Obi-Wan's.

"Then we decided to come and rescue you."

So that was how they got caught. Obi-Wan glanced his bound hands. "Good job," he said.

He saw the hurt in his Padawan's eyes and was about to tell him that he was glad to see them both alive, when the crowd almost exploded.

Obi-Wan looked at the balcony where the public was pointing at. Dooku had joined the party, together with Gunray and the leader of the Geonosians, who was waving his hand for silence. Miraculously it was really silent for a few seconds, but after the leader had said something, it exploded again.

The large gate they were facing opened and armed Geonosians came out, followed by an enormous cow-like creature. It had one large horn on his nose and a horn at both sides of his head. It walked on four legs and was around twice as high as Obi-Wan himself.

The second creature was looking like a big cat. It's head was flat, as if a big stone had fallen upon it.

The third was a large crab-like creature. It had six sharp legs, with which he could easily pierce something, and a long neck.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Obi-Wan heard Anakin say the same words he had and he could do nothing but agree with them. He was only surprised to feel so much fear from his Padawan. He frowned and sent a calming Force-wave through their now open bond.

"Just relax, concentrate," he instructed, his eyes fixing on the crab-like creature, which was coming his way. In his mind he decided to call him Crabby.

"But what about Padmé?" Anakin asked, his voice sounding desperate.

Alright, that explained the fear, Obi-Wan thought. He glanced at the Senator. She had already one hand loose and was climbing the pillar.

"She seemed to get on top of things," Obi-Wan said and he turned his attention back to Crabby.

It had focused it's attention to him and attacked. He dodged the first aim at his head and caught the second one with the chain, which broke. He stepped away from the pillar and faced the creature. He felled a warning from the Force, let himself drop on the ground and rolled over. A sharp paw hit the ground where he had lain.

Obi-Wan heard a cracking sound behind him and moved again. The pillar fell down a few inches behind him. He quickly got up to his feet. Crabby stood at the other side of the pillar, shrieking angry, but for a moment distracted. Obi-Wan decided he'd better find a weapon, so he ran away.

The only ones who were carrying weapons where the Geonosians who had brought in the animals. One of them, riding on a on his backlegs walking reptile, came strait at him, his lance pointed at Obi-Wan's heart. Obi-Wan didn't change his position until just before the lance threatened to hit him. Then he stepped aside, grabbing the front of the long weapon. The Geonosian hadn't expected his action and was lifted out of his saddle. Obi-Wan spun the lance around and hit his enemy on his head, knocking him out.

He turned around and saw Crabby had closed in. He dodged a few attacks and waited till he could counterstrike. His bound hands made throwing not easier, but he hit the crab-creature at the left side of his chest, killing it immediately. Or, it should have killed it immediately. The grin on Obi-Wan's face faltered when Crabby grabbed the lance and pulled it out the wound. He easily snapped it in two.

* * *

Next chapter will be up sooner, I promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**ObiBettina7:** Qui-Gon healed Obi-Wan, although not completely. Even Force-ghost can't do everything. I'm glad you like it^^

**Nimloth4th: **Obi-Wan can use the Force again, so it won't hinder him too much. Just continue reading^^

**Badkidoh: **Here it is!

Thank you guys for reviewing, it makes me very happy^^

This chapter will partly follow the movie, but it will take another turn in the end.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

"Oh, crap," Obi-Wan muttered, before he ran away again, seeing both Anakin and Padmé riding the big cow. He quickly jumped behind the Senator.

/_Got a plan B?/ _he asked Anakin through their bond as seven droidekas entered the Arena and surrounded them.

/_Don't die?/ _Anakin answered.

Obi-Wan smiled. He tried to think of a way out of the situation, but could find none. Then he heard a familiar sound. Blue and green lights appeared in the crowd. Obi-Wan's mouth fell open when he saw around two hundred Jedi entering the Arena. A grin spread on his face as Mace Windu fell down from the balcony Dooku had been on. So the counsel member had joined the fun?

The blue and green lights of the Jedi's sabers met the red bolts of the droids filling the battleground. Anakin kicked the creature they sat on in his ribs and it rushed forward. Two Jedi threw sabers at them and Obi-Wan activated the one he catched.. His Padawan had done the same and had cut his bonds. Obi-Wan did the same.

A sound pulse blew the large cow from his feet and Obi-Wan jumped off. Being specialist in form III, he defended more then he attacked. More then one droid lost parts of his body by the blue saber, which seemed to come alive in his hands. He swirled the saber around, deflecting a bolt to his owner. He didn't watch it fall. He spun around and cut of a droids head.

He felt a familiar presence as Mace Windu joined him. The Master used a far different form, form VII. He was always attacking and together they formed a good team, covering the others weaknesses. Obi-Wan deflected most bolts and hit the ones that shot it, destroying just as many battledroids as the counselor did with cutting the hole droid down.

They continued fighting, but then Obi-Wan felt a warning from the Force again. He looked around and saw the large creature they had been riding on coming straight at them. He quickly jumped aside, avoiding being hit by the large horns. Mace wasn't that lucky, but Obi-Wan couldn't see if he was seriously injured. He turned his attention to the droids again. The Master could handle himself.

The two droids before him backed off slowly, looking fearfully at each other and at something behind Obi-Wan. He turned around again and saw Crabby standing behind him, glaring. Then it let out a high screech and slashed at him. Obi-Wan hesitated for a second. He felt a little pity for the creature. He must have inherited that from Qui-Gon. But the animal was maybe better off dead.

He danced under the belly of the animal. He dodged the attacks and cut both front paws in a fluent move. Crabby screamed and fell down. Obi-Wan whirled his saber a few times before he delivered the final blow.

He looked around. The Jedi were far outnumbered by the droids. They were losing. He saw more then one Jedi laying on the ground, wounded or dead.

He searched the fight for his Padawan and saw him hiding behind a fallen wagon, together with Padmé, who had found herself a blaster.

He joined the fight again.

Slowly the Jedi were driven to the middle of the Arena. Obi-Wan counted them. Only a quarter of the Jedi who had entered was still standing. The droids held their fire. Obi-Wan glanced at Dooku. What was the count up to?

He lowered himself next to the body of a fallen Jedi. He had seen her in the Temple once or twice, but couldn't remember her name. He placed his hand in her neck, searching for a pulse. He found none. A blaster had hit her in her chest and killed her immediately.

Obi-Wan slowly rose. He breathed heavily to calm himself.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly," the voice of Dooku filled the Arena, which had gone awkwardly silent, "worthily of recognition in the archives of the Jedi order."

Other Jedi's were led into the circle.

"Now it is finished," Dooku continued "surrender, and your lives will be spared."

Obi-Wan felt the anger of his Padawan through their bond.

/_Calm down, Anakin./ _he sent.

/_How can you be so calm, Master? Listen to him!/ _Anakin sent back.

/_And getting angry will solve it? Rash action won't get us out of here, Padawan._/

Anakin grumbled. /_Yes, Master._/

"We will not be used as hostages, Dooku," Mace Windu said.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend."

The droids pointed their weapons at them and Obi-Wan calmly waited for them to shoot. They would never survive this, he knew that. But they wouldn't give up their lives easily.

Suddenly Padmé yelled: "Look!"

Obi-Wan followed her gaze. He had seen the battleships which were coming at the Arena only once, while he had been on Kamino, searching for Jango Fett. The clones had arrived.

And the fight started again. Obi-Wan joined Anakin and Padmé on one of the ships and deactivated his lightsaber. It took off, together with the other ships. All droids in the Arena were destroyed.

"Hold on," Obi-Wan said to his Padawan and the Senator as the droids outside the arena opened fire. The ship fired at the droid foundries outside.

"Aim just above the fuel cells!" Anakin yelled at the clone troopers. They shot and hit the target, which exploded.

"Good call, my young Padawan," Obi-Wan said to his apprentice, who grinned.

He looked at the ground. Mace had landed. The large army of the Separatist was fighting the clones. Further away starships were preparing to take off.

"Attack those Federation Starships, quickly!" Obi-Wan yelled at the pilot.

He started to fire, but it wasn't enough to take the ship down. The clones on the ground started to fire, too. They concentrated all their fire on one ship. It finally fell down, creating a shockwave, which blew rocks and sand in the air.

Obi-Wan tried to see trough it. Suddenly he saw a small speeder with two automatic fighters leaving the battleground.

"Look over there!" he yelled at Anakin.

"It's Dooku! Shoot him down," the boy ordered.

"We're out of rockets, sir," the pilot responded. Anakin growled in frustation.

"Follow him!"

"We're gonna need some help," Padmé said.

"There isn't time," Obi-Wan answered. "Anakin and I can handle this!" Together, Anakin and he were almost invincible. They completely covered the others weaknesses, knowing each other better than anyone else and so forming the ultimate team. Dooku wouldn't escape.

The count knew they were following him. The fighters slowed down and attacked from behind. The clones tried to keep out of shot, but couldn't avoid being hit. The ship shuddered and swung to the right. It hit a sand hill and Obi-Wan grabbed the side of the ship so he wouldn't fall.

A scream and a desperate "Padmé!" told him that the Senator had fallen off. He couldn't tell if she was still alive, but they hadn't flown very high of the ground.

"Put the ship down!" Anakin roared.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan interrupted. "Don't let your personal feelings get in the way." He turned to the pilot. "Follow that speeder!"

"Lower the ship!" Anakin yelled.

"I can't take Dooku alone. I need you! If we catch him we can end this war right now. We've got a job to do!" He hoped he would get through.

"I don't care. Put the ship down!" Anakin roared.

"You will be expelled from the Jedi order!" Obi-Wan felt he was getting angrier. He wasn't in the mood for a stubborn Padawan.

"I can't leave her!"

His apprentice still seemed to be ready to jump out the ship. Damned Padawan. Obi-Wan decided to use another way.

"Come back to your senses!" he yelled, "what would Padmé have done if she had been in this situation?" Finally he was getting response. Anakinlooked away, a little ashamed and took a deep breath.

"She would have done her duty," he said, barely hearable above the sound of the motors.

Obi-Wan said nothing. Because of his own-, and Anakin's anger his connection with the Force had faltered. His chest and back hurt again. He inhaled deeply and centered himself. He let his anger and pain go into the Force. Anakin didn't do the same.

Dooku had entered a base in one of the caves. Their own battleship landed at the entrance, ready to take off again. Obi-Wan jumped off, his saber activated and ran inside, Anakin was on his heels. He heard a faint explosion behind him as he ran. The battleship had been destroyed.

Inside it was silent, too silent. It felt like the battle outside hadn't reached the place yet. It would soon enough, Obi-Wan thought.

Dooku stood in the middle of the cave, almost disappearing in the shadows. He turned around at the sounds of theirfootsteps.

"You're gonna pay for all the Jedi you have killed today, Dooku," Anakin said, his voice surprisingly calm. Obi-Wan could feel the struggle of his Padawan to keep his voice in check.

"We take him together", he instructed, "you go slowly on the left…"

But as always, Anakin didn't listen.

"I'll take him now!" he yelled as his control broke and jumped forward, all calmness left behind.

"No, Anakin, NO!" Obi-Wan yelled, although he knew it had no use. Dooku rose his hand and blue lightning lit the cave, hitting Anakin, who was blown against the wall and fell unconscious. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed as he felt the pain through their bond and he rose his saber. He started to circle around the Sith.

"As you can see, my Jedi-powers are far beyond yours," the count said. Lightning erupted out of his hand. Obi-Wan caught it on his lightsaber, which absorbed the energy. It took a lot of effort to keep holding it with one hand, but he managed.

"I don't think so," he said.

Obi-Wan let the count attack first. He was powerful. Obi-Wan felt the strikes through his whole arm as he parried the red saber. Slowly Dooku drovehim backward, trying to get him trapped against the wall. Obi-Wan suddenly attacked, surprising the count, who gave an opening. Obi-Wan sneaked through it, now trapping the count.

The slashes became quicker and harder. Obi-Wan needed both hands to block the powerful strikes of his opponent. His chest was aching, but he ignored the pain.

Suddenly they both backed off. Slowly they circled around, both catching there breath and carefully watching the other.

"I'm a little disappointed, my friend," Dooku said. "I would have expected better from my grand-Padawan."

Obi-Wan didn't respond. He searched for an opening, a sign Dooku wasn't paying attention.

"He always spoke very highly of you," the count continued. "It's a shame that in the end, you weren't good enough."

Obi-Wan stiffened and he breathed quicker, but still said nothing.

"That in the end you weren't fast enough," Dooku sighed dramatically, looking sad for a moment, "maybe he then would have been alive…"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Shut up," he hissed. He didn't care if Dooku insulted him. But the fake sadness in the Sith eyes… He inhaled deeply and struggled to release his anger.

"You have to understand, Obi-Wan, that it wasn't Darth Maul who killed your Master and my Padawan."

They had stopped circling. Obi-Wan stared intensely at Dooku, his hand tight around his saber. _Anger leads to hate…_ Yoda's words fluttered in his mind. Once again the old master seemed to be right.

"It's sad for my former Padawan both his own apprentices turned out to be failures."

It was enough. Obi-Wan launched himself at the count. He changed his form into form IV, the form he had used against Maul, far more aggressive. He forced Dooku to defense, every strike harder and faster then the previous one. He aimed at the count's head, and before Dooku could react he swung at his waist. In one fluent motion his saber was going upwards, almost knocking the red saber out of the count's hands. He barely managed to hold it and stumbled backwards. In the beginning Dooku's eyes had shone with triumph that he had managed to let the calm Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobiattacking him in rage, but when Obi-Wan drove him further and further, not giving him any way to counterstrike or escape his blows, the triumph made place for fear.

The count suddenly attacked, opening himself completely. Obi-Wan was a little taken of, so Dooku locked his blade with his own.

For a moment they stared into each others eyes, red meeting cold blue. Then Obi-Wan whirled his saber around, cutting of Dooku's in the progress. The count fell on his knees and looked up fearfully. Obi-Wan placed his saber at the count's throat.

It was suddenly very quiet. The battle outside still hadn't reached the place. The only things Obi-Wan heard were his own heartbeat, his and Dooku's panting and the hum of his lightsaber. One movement with his wrist and the count was dead. It would stop the war before it even begun.

But when Obi-Wan looked down at the man before him, he saw nothing more then that, an old man. His anger had faded, leaving him exhausted behind.

"Are you going to kill me, grand-Padawan?" Somehow the count still had some dignity in his voice.

Obi-Wan looked at his Master's master for another second. Then he deactivated his saber.

"You're not worth it," he said. He suddenly felt disgusted and he turned around, not able to face the count any longer. He looked at Anakin and saw his Padawan was conscious again, although he was still laying at the same place.

Obi-Wan walked towards him.

"Are you alright?" he softly asked.

The warning from the Force and Anakin's desperate "Watch out!" came at the same moment.

Obi-Wan spun around, his lightsaber activated again. He wasn't fast enough.

The Sith-lightning hit him in his chest and blew him against the wall. Pain exploded through his hole body as he fell on the ground. Barely able to think, he thought he saw a blue glowing Qui-Gon standing in the shadows. Obi-Wan's mouth formed the word Master, before his head hit the ground and anything went black.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Anakin hadn't been unconscious for very long, but his body still wasn't working due to the electricity. He had to watch Obi-Wan fight Dooku without being able to help. He hated that. As always, Obi-Wan had been right, he did need him. Dooku was strong and quick and his master had to use all his defense abilities to block the red saber.

Anakin knew that was his master's specialty How many times had he sparred with him, unable to break through his master's fast parries? But he also knew his master wasn't in the best condition.

Obi-Wan was more then only tired of the battle in the Arena. They had gone through worse than that. Anakin was sure his master was hiding pain. Again.

He grunted his teeth and tried to move his legs. They still didn't respond. Damned lightning. How he hated not being able to help. First his mother, who luckily survived, then Padmé and now his master.

The two duelists had separated. They were both panting heavily and Anakin saw his master couldn't take much more. The problem was that his body still didn't respond to his orders.

Dooku started to talk. Anakin's eyes widened as he realized where the count was up to. And more important, he was succeeding. He had never seen his maser really angry, not in the way he was now. Obi-Wan was famous for his calmness and patience. But now he was attacking the count.

Anakin could do nothing but stare in wonder. Even when exhausted and furious, his master was still elegant. He moved like he was dancing instead of fighting. Anakin knew he himself would never have such a natural grace. It made him feel a bit jealous, but proud at the same time. Proud that Obi-Wan had wanted to become his master.

Suddenly the red blade disappeared and Dooku fell to his knees. Obi-Wan had disarmed him and had his saber placed at the count's throat.

Kill him! Anakin thought. That bastard deserved every bit of it. Because of him Padmé had almost been killed. Padmé. What if she was dead? No! he wouldn't think of that. He couldn't lose her, not after the joy of seeing his mother again.

He turned his attention at his master and wasn't surprised that Obi-Wan had deactivated his lightsaber. He was a Jedi after all. He wouldn't kill an unarmed man. Not that Anakin would have cared.

"You're not worth it," he heard his master voice say. There was no trace of anger in it anymore.

Obi-Wan turned around. His eyes met Anakin's and he walked toward him.

"Are you all right?"

Anakin only vaguely heard the soft voice. He was distracted by Dooku, who had stand up and had risen his hand.

"Watch out!" Anakin yelled as lightning erupted out the count's fingers.

His master turned around, but he was to late. The lightning blew him against the wall. The pain he felt through their bond made Anakin gasp for breath. Slowly it faded as Obi-Wan fell unconscious.

Dooku walked forward, an sad smile on his face. He didn't pay any attention to Anakin.

"Fool," he muttered as he looked down at Obi-Wan.

Anakin knew now he hated Dooku. He wasn't only angry, he really hated the count, with his damned smile and his damned lightning. He forced his body to move and got up. He Force-summoned his saber and ignited it.

"Don't you dare walking away," he yelled at Dooku, who had turned to leave.

"I assure you, we will fight another day," the count said without looking over his shoulder.

Anakin reached out with the Force and broke a part of the ceiling. He threw it at Dooku.

"We will fight now!" he roared.

The count sighed and stopped. "You won't win, my young friend," he said.

"Prove it," Anakin hissed and jumped forward.

His saber was met by a blue one. Obi-Wan's. Anakin hadn't seen Dooku taking it, but it made him even angrier. How dare that Sith use a Jedi-weapon?

He slashed at Dooku, his swings high and wide. The count easily parried them.

In the fight with Dooku Anakin discovered two important things.

One: he had still much to learn. He wasn't a match for the count and had underestimated him. It was logical, he was still an apprentice, but actually he had thought he could beat him. Obi-Wan maybe had needed him, but he needed his master even more.

That introduced point two: Obi-Wan was far better than Anakin had thought. Sure, Anakin knew his master was a brilliant fighter, he had been beaten by him almost thousand times, but he had won from his master, too. More then once, actually. He couldn't defeat Dooku, though, and Obi-Wan could, even when he was wounded. That meant Obi-Wan had been holding back or let him win.

The battle was raging, now. With both duelists attacking, it came down on pure strength. Sweat was stinging in Anakin's eyes and his arms felt like they stood on fire. They both were waiting for a mistake. And Anakin was the first to make one. Dooku used an easy trick, making Anakin to reach out to far, thus creating an opening on his right side. Dooku cut of his arm neatly just below his elbow.

Anakin first didn't feel the pain. He only stared at his arm for a while, surprised he suddenly couldn't feel his lightsaber anymore. Or his hand, for the matter.

Then he did feel it and wished he still hadn't. It burned. It burned like the suns of Tatooine, but even worse. He screamed.

Dooku Force-pushed him backwards and he hit the ground. Then blackness took over.

* * *

A/N I'm not quit sure how to continue. Any suggestions?


	6. Chapter 6

Aargh, I hate my head! everytime I try to write one of my story, the other or a completely new one pops in my head! so irritating!

Thanks to all who gave suggestions or just reviewed. It was really helpful!

I don't own SW.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6.

Qui-Gon had to watch the whole scene playing before him without being able to do anything. Due to the swirls in the Force, both Dark and Light, he wouldn't be able to keep his 'body' intact. It could even tear his present apart and so making it impossible to return.

His heart ached as he saw his former Padawan and Master fight each other. They had never met before, Qui-Gon knew, and he couldn't stop wondering if thing might have turned out different if he hadn't kept them apart. He had known what influence Dooku had had on Xanatos and hadn't liked the idea of exposing Obi-Wan to the same thing. Dooku had been off planet most of the time, anyway.

Even so, Qui-Gon had never expected Dooku to turn. He felt the bitter of betrayal. Again.

The two duelist parted and Dooku started to talk. Qui-Gon froze as he realized it was about him.

"…it's a shame that in the end, you weren't good enough…" his former Master continued.

_Don't fall for it,_ Qui-Gon thought, as he saw Obi-Wan stiffen. He knew Obi-Wan wouldn't. His former Padawan had never paid much attention to those manipulating ways.

"…maybe he then would have been alive…"

Qui-Gon felt Dooku's sadness through the Force. The Count wasn't faking it. Obi-Wan apparently didn't feel that. And insulting others however, was a far better way to make him react.

"Shut up!" his former Padawan hissed.

_Calm down, Padawan_. Qui-Gon could feel his anger rising.

The next words of Dooku shocked him.

"…it wasn't Maul, who killed your master, it was you…"

Dooku blamed Obi-Wan for his death. Qui-Gon couldn't believe it, though the Force told him exactly that. He just couldn't.

Dooku continued talking, but Qui-Gon didn't hear it. The guild and anger of Obi-Wan pulled his attention away. Then his Padawan launched himself at the count.

_No, Padawan!_ Qui-Gon yelled in thoughts, but of course it didn't help.

The battle was short though. After a saber lock Obi-Wan disarmed Dooku, who was kneeling on the floor now. He had grown a lot. Qui-Gon had noticed Obi-Wan still could perform form IV, apart from form III he showed in the beginning of the battle. Qui-Gon had a hunch he knew why Obi-Wan had changed styles after his death.

"Are you going to kill me, Grand-Padawan?" Dooku's voice rang through the silent building.

Qui-Gon prayed Obi-Wan wouldn't do it, though not for the sake of Dooku. He would never forgive his old master for this.

"You're not worth it,' the Jedi Master said and turned away.

Qui-Gon feared the worst as Obi-Wan forgot one of the most important rules: never turn your back on an enemy, especially if you aren't sure if he is disarmed.

He could feel the pain through the Force and their bond. It made him wince, but he still couldn't do anything.

Watching the fight between Anakin and Dooku hurt even more. Just because Anakin was doomed to lose. He just couldn't beat the former jedi.

So Qui-Gon wasn't surprised when Anakin, too, was knocked out after his arm was cut off, though the scream tear through him.

He watched as Dooku slowly walked towards the two Jedi. The Sith looked down on them, sighed and rose his lightsaber. The Force had calmed down and Qui-Gon decided it was the best moment to interfere.

"Don't," he calmly said.

The count froze and slowly turned around.

Qui-Gon stepped out the shadows and used the Force to make is appearance brighter.

Dooku blinked a few times.

"I didn't know you were watching, my old Padawan," he said.

"I didn't want you to know. Are you going to kill them?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Will you stop me?" Dooku countered.

"I won't be able to."

Dooku sighed and suddenly he looked like the age he was. "I won't kill them, if you promise me you won't come back to haunt me."

Qui-Gon bowed. "I will not."

Dooku nodded, turned around and strode away. At the entrance he designated the saber, which he still held in his hands. Qui-Gon watched as he threw it back inside and as he left.

His little talk with Dooku had been the same as the ones he had had when still alive. Short, to the point and with no emotion. Dooku hadn't been surprised to see him. He had probably thought he was hallucinating.

Qui-Gon shook his head and turned his attention to the two unconscious Jedi and wondered what to do. They wouldn't wake up soon, so he had to warn somebody. But who?

He was listing all the Jedi in his head as he heard a soft ticking sound. His first thought was a time bomb, but soon he realized that wasn't possible.

The ticking grew louder and Qui-Gon now heard shuffling as well. A shadow appeared in the doorway, becoming larger and larger and spreading on the walls. He was ready to let himself vanish in the Force as the owner of the shadow entered the building.

It was master Yoda. The small Jedi looked around. Then the big eyes focused on Obi-Wan and Anakin. His ears dropped a little as he saw them. He shuffled forward them in an surprisingly quick way, according to the times Qui-Gon had to force himself to walk incredibly slow in order to not let Yoda fall behind.

The small master hadn't noticed him yet, or choose to ignore him. Probably the second. He poked with his stick against Anakin's leg, but the boy didn't respond.

Yoda sighed, then took a comlink from one of his pockets.

"Need a medical team I do," he said and cut of again immediately.

He sighed again.

"Went where Dooku did, hmm?"

Only when he turned his head to look at Qui-Gon, he realized the master wanted him to answer.

"I don't know, Master. He left without telling me."

"Hmm…" Yoda's ears dropped even more. "Then begun the war really has."

Qui-Gon just nodded. They stood silent for a while. Then Qui-Gon spoke up.

"You don't seem surprised."

"Feel you I did, when appear the first time you did. Know I did, see you Padawan first you would. "

Qui-Gon closed his eyes, a little ashamed. "Actually I didn't first go to Obi-Wan. I went to Anakin instead."

Yoda nodded. "Know that I do. Good it was. Stopped using his anger, his hate young Skywalker did. Saved his mother he now has."

Qui-Gon chuckled. "Do you know anything?" he asked.

Yoda smiled as well. "Told me, Padmé has about their trip to Tatooine. Good it was. Worried about his mother, Anakin was. Turn out to be right, it did. Pay attention to his dreams we should do more."

Anakin. The boy had changed so much. He no longer was the innocent boy who had stolen his heart. The anger the council, and Obi-Wan as well, had sensed in had emerged. But Qui-Gon was sure he could still learn to control it. Obi-Wan had as well. The two weren't as different as they thought.

He wondered if it had been different if he himself had trained Anakin. For once his faith in the Force faltered. What if he hadn't died? Would the boy been able to control himself if he hadn't? Maybe. Maybe not. It didn't matter now.

Obi-Wan had done everything in his power to fulfill his final wish. Had given up his own knighthood to train the boy. Even after all Qui-Gon had said. He still hated himself for that. In the end he had done exactly the same Xanatos had done to him. He still remembered that day. He and Obi-Wan had had a fight later. Luckily Anakin hadn't been around at that time.

But even after that, Obi-Wan had loved him. He could still remember the horror in his Padawan's eyes as he held him.. Qui-Gon had accepted it at that time, but Obi-Wan had not. Qui-Gon wondered if he ever had. It was one of the reasons he had asked him to train Anakin. It would give him something to live for.

And it had worked. Obi-Wan had become a man, a Jedi, a Master. He was exactly the Jedi Qui-Gon had expected him to be, probably even more. He couldn't be prouder.

Qui-Gon looked down as he felt something go through his leg. Because his thoughts had wondered of, his solid presence had slowly vanished a little. It was a strange feeling, something going through you, but it didn't hurt. No more poking his legs by Yoda's stick anymore. He smiled, pleased.

Yoda snorted, as if he knew what was going on in his head.

"Come soon, the clones will. Leave you must."

"I will." The ordering around hadn't stopped.

"Come to me you must later. Talk we will. Now go."

Qui-Gon concentrated on the Force around him and let his 'body' disappear. Slowly the Force closed around him again.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWSWS

Obi-Wan didn't want to wake up. He didn't want to open his eyes. His bed was soft and comfortable and he liked just laying there. It was soothing and calm, just like the Force.

There was a very irritating sound, however, that disturbed the silence.

"Master!" a voice rasped through the calmness.

He groaned. _Why don't they just leave me alone?_

"Master!" He recognized the voice like it was his own. _Anakin_.

"Master! MASTER!"

Obi-Wan opened his eyes, just to close them immediately again. The surroundings were just to bright. He blinked a few times and slowly his eyes adjusted to the light.

He was laying in a med-center. How surprisingly. _Has there been any mission I don't end up in one of those?_ he thought.

"Master!" His padawan's voice chirped happily. "You're awake!"

"Seems I am," Obi-Wan groaned. He turned his head and was met with large grin.

"Hai, Master."

"Hello, Anakin."

He pushed himself up. Anakin placed cushions in his back so he could sit up and he suppressed the urgent to roll his eyes. He hated it when someone to care of him like that. Though there had been sometimes being cuddled by his master had been quite pleasant…

Anyway, now he didn't like it.

"What happened?" he asked, after Anakin stopped trying to get him in a comfortable place.

His Padawan grinned sheepishly. "Well… eh…After Dooku knocked you out he tried to escape… and I fought him and I… well… he cut my arm off." The boy seemed quite pleased he managed to say it all at once.

"He did what?" Obi-Wan asked, shocked.

"He cut off my arm. Look." Anakin rose his right arm and showed his hand, or the place where his hand should be. Instead there was a mechanical one.

"Anakin…" Obi-Wan's voice was soft.

"I don't mind, Master, really. I can do anything with it." He stretched his fingers a few times. Then stopped, looking a little bit embarrassed.

"And then? I don't assume you managed to defeat Dooku with one hand, did you?" Obi-Wan wouldn't be really surprised if Anakin actually _had_. His Padawan had done more extraordinary things.

Anakin shook his head. "I was knocked out, too. Yoda came by and saved the day." His face darkened. "Dooku escaped, though."

"How do you know?"

"Qu…Yoda told me." He glanced at Obi-Wan, who had noticed his slip, but decided not to react.

"I should have killed him, then…" he muttered instead, thinking back at the moment he had Dooku at his mercy.

"No, you shouldn't have."

The voice made Obi-Wan jump. Literally. One moment he was laying in bed, the other he was standing next to it with a speed he was surprised by himself, his hand on the place his saber usually was.

"Hush, Obi-Wan, you haven't fully recovered yet."

Obi-Wan blinked a few times before he finally understood what his eyes told him.

"He's real, Master," Anakin said. Obi-Wan kept his gaze at Qui-Gon.

"You were dead," he stated flatly.

Qui-Gon smiled. "I still am. Let's say the Force granted me a way back here temporary."

Obi-Wan reached out with his hand, still not completely believing what he saw. Then suddenly he held his former master in a tight embrace.

He smiled as he remembered his healed wounds. It had been real after all.

"I missed you," he muttered.

"I know, you already told me that," Qui-Gon mumbled back.

Reluctantly Obi-Wan loosened his grip and stepped back. He looked at the face he hadn't seen in over ten years. Well, technically he had seen him back in the prison and before he fell unconscious, he remembered now, but that didn't matter.

The silence was once more broken by Anakin.

"That was so CUTE!" he exclaimed.

Obi-Wan glanced at him, a smile playing around his lips.

"Do you want a hug as well, Ani?" he asked. It had been a long time since he had used Anakin's old nickname.

"Oh, no, no, I've already got one."

Obi-Wan turned back to Qui-Gon again, who looked at them with a fatherly smile on his face.

"How did you come back?"

"I'm not really back, Obi-Wan."

"Back enough for me."

Qui-Gon thought for a moment.

"I somehow didn't vanish completely, because of my connection to the Living Force," he smiled, "and with you."

"Me?"

"You never really accepted the shattering of our bond, did you?"

Obi-Wan looked away, a little ashamed. _Why do I feel like a Padawan again?_ He had never touched the bond he had shared with Qui-Gon after his death. It had been to painful. It had never healed.

"I'm sorry to have forced this upon you," Qui-Gon said softly. "If only I could have trained Anakin myself…"

"It doesn't matter, Master," Obi-Wan interrupted. "Anakin and I have grown quite fond of each other." He smiled while catching his Padawan's gaze. Anakin grinned back, then his expression grew worried.

"What are you doing out of bed?" he said.

Obi-Wan suppressed a groan.

"I'm fine, Anakin… Really."

"He's right, my dear former Padawan. Get into bed," Qui-Gon joined in.

Knowing protesting against the two of them was useless, even with his negotiator-skills, he got back into the bed.

When he was laying, he had to admit it was better that way. His chest had started to rub again.

Of course, Qui-Gon noticed.

"We'd better leave, Anakin and give your old master some rest."

"I'm not nearly as old as you, Qui-Gon!"

Anakin nodded. "Yeah, you're right. We shouldn't exhaust him. See yah."

Qui-Gon smiled. "Bye, Anakin. I will come back, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shivered as he saw his master vanish and his force-presence disappeared from his senses.

Suddenly tired he closed his eyes.

"Sleep well, Master," he heard Anakin say before the door closed behind him.

He smiled. He was alive. Anakin was alive. Even Qui-Gon had come back. What more could he want?

* * *

It's my birthday tomorrow, so a review would be a lovely present^^


End file.
